The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hebe, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Hebe ‘Tull 302’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Tull 302’. ‘Tull 302’ is grown for use as a container plant and as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of ‘Hedgehog’ (not patented) in a trial garden in the Inventor's nursery in July of 2008 in Ballyboughal, Dublin County, Ireland.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood cuttings in Ballyboughal, Dublin County, Ireland in July of 2008. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has been determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.